


Please Don't Ever Become a Stranger (Whose Laugh I Could Recognize Anywhere)

by ren_galileo



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: First Words, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), no plot only funny, selectively mute Perry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ren_galileo/pseuds/ren_galileo
Summary: “I finally hear you speak and that’s the first thing you say? Seriously?”
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119





	Please Don't Ever Become a Stranger (Whose Laugh I Could Recognize Anywhere)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transdemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transdemon/gifts).



The only sounds in the long hallway of DEI were the clacking footsteps of Perry and Heinz, and the crinkling plastic of the grocery bags in their hands bumping into each other. Heinz was uncharacteristically quiet, and Perry tried to be subtle with the long glances in the other man’s direction. 

Perry darted his eyes away when Heinz turned his way to fish his keys out of his pocket. When Heinz turned back to fiddle with the locks, Perry’s gaze snapped right back to him. His mind was turning over with questions, and he wanted to ask Heinz if he was okay, but he had no idea how to say it. Perry had never been good with conversation like that, so he stayed quiet. 

Still staring at Heinz’s side profile with a strained look on his face, Perry noticed too late the extra step that he usually remembered not to bump into. He splayed his arms out to catch himself, only succeeding in sliding the grocery bags onto the ground. “Fuck!” he yelped as he tumbled down, wincing as Heinz’s groceries cushioned his fall.

Heinz. Who was standing above Perry, gaping. Perry grimaced, and Heinz snapped his mouth shut to glare at him. Perry squeezed his eyes shut and prepared for Heinz to berate him for being difficult when he could speak normally all this time.

“I finally hear you speak and  _ that’s  _ the first thing you say? Seriously?”

His eyes cracked open at Heinz’s tone– loud, but not angry. Heinz was still glaring, but by the twitch in his cheek, he was trying not to grin. Perry sat up and shrugged with an amused smile.

“You have an  _ accent _ .” Heinz attempted to sound scandalized, but the effect was ruined by the laughter he was trying to hold in. 

Perry’s hands came up to sign.  _ “Everyone has an accent.”  _

Heinz squinted at the cheeky look on the agent’s face. “You know, I have Perry-the-Playpus-sized traps in my apartment, too. With a press of the button I could send you to your doom!” He ended his wild gesturing with a threatening finger pointed at Perry’s face.

There was a long silence. Perry stared cross-eyed at the offending finger. He snorted.

Heinz began loudly protesting as Perry descended into a fit of giggles, falling back onto the floor. Before long, though, he gave in and laughed along with him. Perry’s laugh was high-pitched and clear, and Heinz loved the sound. They laughed until Heinz clutched at his sides, begging Perry to stop, all the laughing was starting to  _ hurt _ . That just made Perry laugh more, tears forming in his eyes. 

It was a long time before their laughter died down, sides aching and tears drying. Perry was grateful when Heinz asked no questions about his voice, only stooping to pick up the crushed groceries and haul them to the kitchen. He babbled about dinner and kept an eye on Perry to catch his signs. 

“Just so you’re aware, Perry the Platypus,” Heinz said eventually, propping his hip against the fridge and grinning. “You’re  _ never  _ going to live this down.”   
  
When Perry spoke, it was as bright and clear as his laugh, and it made Heinz smile like an idiot. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from New Year's Day by Taylor Swift. It's probably been used before, it's a good line.
> 
> My friend and I had this idea when debating how it would play out when Perry speaks to Heinz for the first time.
> 
> My tumblr is @laurenlockser if you ever want to scream at me about perryshmirtz :)
> 
> Please comment, that would be very lovely of you <3


End file.
